


Obliquity

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Partial Nudity, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa Winters has kept lots of secrets. The rather unscientific nature of her “ice making glove.” Her and her sister’s plans to apply to SFIT, and leave the business world behind. Her rather unsisterly love for said sibling.</p><p>She never realized she’d have to add “secret identities of my new friends, who happen to be part-time crime-fighters,” “I and my sister’s secret identities, when we happen to get roped into said part-time crime-fighting,” and “the crazy, driven, well-funded people trying to kidnap the both of us and use our powers/inventions for, quote Fred, ‘diabolical plans of pure evil.’”</p><p>At the very least, Anna is sure she can figure out a solution eventually, as she always does.</p><p>--</p><p>On hiatus. The Author has simply lost interest and can't bear to continue this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparation

“Anna, you’re not going to puke.”

“Well how can you tell that?!” Anna protested, throwing her arms up in the air, “For all you know, I’m so nervous right now I could just spew all over you and ruin your dress and both of our demos and our chances to get into—“

Elsa held a finger up to her sister’s lips. “Anna? Shush.”

The younger sister did. The older sibling peered at the crowds gathered around the convention hall; no one looking at them. Quick as lightning, Elsa removed her finger and planted a quick kiss right on her lips.

Anna blushed. “Still nervous?” She nodded. “Still feel like you’re going to puke?” She shook her head.

“Good.” Elsa smiled, “Come on, let’s go prepare for our presentations. Don’t worry, the program hasn’t changed; you’re still last to go.”

“That doesn’t really help me…” Anna mumbled, “I’m last! Everyone’s gonna expect mine to be awesome! You know, ‘best for last’? ‘Blow your mind’ levels of awesome? What if they don’t like it?!”

“They’ll like it, Anna.”

“Well how can you tell _that?”_

“Because, Anna, I like your invention, I think it’s awesome, and I think you’re going to impress those judges and everyone in this building.”

The redhead sighed. “Some days, I wish I was as calm and cool as you.”

Elsa shook her head. “I’m nervous too, Anna.”

“Really?” Anna blinked and peered at her sister, “How can _I_ tell _that?”_

“You’ll know when I stick close to you even before we step foot into the venue.” The platinum blonde peered at the crowds. Still not looking at them, or paying attention. “Also when I pull you into the bathroom with me.” She whispered.

“What, you’re so nervous you need to pee so you don’t wet your panties?”

“Two-and-a-half of three right, Anna.”

“Two of—“ The look of confusion disappeared in a flash of understanding. Anna started nodding slowly. “Oh… that! _Right…”_

Elsa calmly grabbed her sister’s hand, and casually strode all the way into one of the women’s bathrooms, the ones furthest from any traffic and activity. She smiled and hummed merrily as she opened the door, the mirth dying as soon as she looked inside.

Anna blushed. Honey Lemon and GoGo stood frozen at one of the open stalls, the taller one’s lip bit, and the shorter one’s mouth open in shock.

“We didn’t see anything.” Elsa said as she calmly walked right back out. She tugged on Anna’s arm and pulled her back to the show floor.

“Well, so much for that.” Elsa said, casually perching herself on a wall beside the doors.

“If it helps any,” Anna said as she squeezed her sister’s hand, “I’m still here!”

The older sibling smiled. “Yeah, it does.”

“You want to go look at some of the exhibits?”

Elsa sighed, closed her eyes, counted to ten, and dropped her shoulders. “Yes, please.”

* * *

“No _way!_ You two are Elsa and Anna Winters! From Arendelle Robotics?!”

Elsa flinched. She slowly turned around to the source of the voice, a polite smile on her face, before she noticed Anna was already on them.

“No _way!_ You’re Hiro Hamada! You invented Microbots!”

“Oh man, I am such a huge fan of your products!” The roboticist said, his fists balled up in excitement.

“Me too! I mean, for your Microbots!” The redhead replied, “I wish I could buy thousands of them and use them for EVERYTHING! They’re amazing!”

“Not as amazing as your robots! I can’t believe your company has been able to make such advanced machinery that small and cheap!”

Elsa smiled. “It’s a group effort, really, Mr. Hamada; Arendelle owes its success to our devoted team of researchers and engineers as much as the faces of the company, alongside enthusiastic people much like yourself. I trust you’ve purchased a few of them?”

“Actually, I wrecked dozens of them over and over again back when I was bot fighting.”

Elsa blinked. “Ah.”

“Isn’t that illegal?” Anna asked, her smile slowly curling into a frown.

“Which is why I have stopped! For _good!”_ The roboticist threw his arms up in the air, “Seriously, though, the modifications and the upgrades pretty much anyone can do to your machines is _incredible.”_

“Arendelle does make it our goal to make robots that are as easy to build as a snowman.”

“Do you want to build a ‘Snowman’?” Anna and Hiro sang at the same time. Both robot enthusiasts quickly devolved into another round of ecstatic screaming, clenched fist excitement, and gushing about machines.

Elsa smiled. _‘Oh, how I wish it were that easy for me without the help of a script…’_

“Who’s your new friend, Hiro?” A new, female voice said.

“You two seem to be having a really good time.” A second added.

Elsa looked up, and found herself looking right at the faces of the two women from the bathroom. While the shorter one in the jacket looked away and blushed, both blondes casually pretended this was the first time they had ever seen each other.

“Elsa and Anna Winters,” She offered her hand to them, “Pleasure to meet you, misses…?”

“Honey Lemon!” The taller one said, taking her hand first and giving it a vigorous, friendly shake.

“GoGo.” The shorter one said, looking up at Elsa’s face and down again twice, before she gave the other woman a polite, firm, if rather reluctant handshake.

“Blue dress is Elsa, the other’s Anna,” Hiro said, “And these two own one of the biggest companies in all of the world, Arendelle Robotics!”

Elsa shook her head. “It’s not exactly the biggest; we’re just a company that makes a _lot_ of robots.”

“I see Arendelle ads whenever I go shop for parts, mostly for your components,” GoGo said, “You guys are pretty much everywhere.

“I love Arendelle bots, especially the commercials!” Honey Lemon gushed, “They’re so cute and friendly! Well, the ones that were designed like that—Olaf always makes me laugh!”

“Me and my sister made him ourselves!” Anna stood up and beamed.

“Though one can say you took the lion’s share of work, putting it all together.”

Hiro gasped. “No _way!_ The rumours are true?! You guys develop your own bots?”

Anna nodded, her sister just pointed at her with a smile. “Though, I wouldn’t call it ‘develop’ exactly;” The redhead said, “I just mostly sit around with a bunch of spare parts and a box of tools and tinker around with them, and see where it takes me, or I have this idea for a cool new robot then I just start taking parts and see what fits and what doesn’t. You know, muddling through.”

“I prefer to call it ‘obliquity’:” Elsa quipped, “Not quite a clean-cut solution, nor a straight one, but elegant and effective all the same. Sometimes all the best ideas come from the most unusual places and the least amount of prior planning.”

“You guys hunting for new researchers and engineers here, then?” GoGo asked.

“Oh, no,” Elsa smiled, “We’re actually here to present our inventions for the Tech Demo.”

“I’m gunning for the robotics and industrial design program, Elsa’s for biology and chemistry!”

Hiro’s jaw dropped. _“No!_ _Way!_ What is it? What is it? I have to know! I have to know!”

_“Ms. Elsa Winters, your demonstration starts in fifteen minutes. Please prepare yourself and the stage.”_

“You’ll find out soon enough, Mr. Hamada. It’s been a pleasure meeting all of you.” Elsa bid her farewell with a wave and a curtsy, and calmly took Anna with her to the side of the stage.

The mechanic looked over her shoulder, and merrily waved goodbye. “Bye! Nice meeting you guys! Hope to see you folks in class and the Nerd Lab!”

Hiro squealed in excitement. “Oh, _man,_ I got to meet Elsa and Anna Winters in person!” He turned to his friends, “And you guys almost missed them! Man, I’ll never understand why you two always take so long to go to the bathroom.”

GoGo blushed and looked away.

Honey Lemon smiled. “It’s a girl thing, Hiro; you don’t really need to know.”


	2. Presentation

Elsa stood in front of the crowds, in her best ice blue dress. She wore a glove humming with energy on her hand, vials on the wrist, tubes running all the way up to the nozzles on the fingers, little pressure pads and controls on the inside.

The judges smiled at her, and she smiled back; a sizable crowd had gathered in front of the stage.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Elsa Winters. Most of you know me as the young, successful CEO of Arendelle Robotics, but tonight, I am not a businesswoman, I am a scientist.

“I hail from Arendelle, the country, a tiny little patch of land known for three things: one, summers full of warmth, life, and happiness; two, I and my sister’s aforementioned company; and three, winters where the snow is pure white and the ice clear as glass, a ‘Winter Wonderland’ as so many visitors have called it.

“What many of them do not realize, however, is not everyone in the country has the luxury of a lodge and a roaring fireplace to retire to as soon as it grows too cold. Winters in Arendelle are beautiful as they are brutal; when the country is covered in snow and ice, nothing grows, its people brace the cold and howling winds for their survival, and return home and hope that their stores of food and fuel last them through the season.

“You might expect that I have come here today to present to you all a new form of heating or winter survival, that perhaps I stand on this stage to show off a new form of efficient radiator, a miracle insulating material, or even, as my sister Anna once offered, ‘the toastiest, warmest winter clothes you could ever imagine!’”

Elsa looked over to her sibling, and smiled. The redhead waved and grinned back. “You’re doing great!” She mouthed.

Elsa looked back to the judges, and held up her gloved hand. “I have done none of those things.” She opened her palm, “I have not chosen to _fight_ the cold; I have chosen to _harness_ it.”

A gentle spray of snow and ice erupted from her hand, showering the stage in a thin, glittering rain.

The judges nodded and made positive marks in their clipboards. The crowd ooh’d and aah’d. Anna tried not to burst out into cheers right there and then.

“With the help of the winters the people of Arendelle love, respect, and fear, I have created the Snow Queen’s Glove, a device that allows its user to create and manipulate snow and ice at will. Far from simple parlor tricks or a mere novelty, my invention has some very, very useful applications:

“Construction, for one.”

Elsa threw her arm up and produced a giant spire on the center left of the stage, reaching all the way up to the ceiling. Lowering her gloved hand, she formed steps at her feet, casually walking up on a spiral staircase made right there and then.

“Shelter from the cold and the wind, walls to defend against wild animals, a means to safely store perishable goods without ever having to worry about spoilage; all buildings that had to have been constructed or bought long before the first snowflake falls, now easily made on demand anywhere, anytime.”

The judges were looking very impressed. The crowds were starting to murmur excitedly amongst themselves. Anna mumbled to herself, “Wait for it… wait for it…”

“Transportation, for another!” Elsa cried as she neared the top. “Please, excuse my childish outbursts with this next display, it is _incredibly_ fun.”

She blasted a giant slide all the way back down to the stage, a straight angled drop right into the wall. Elsa stepped on with both feet, and skated down on the flats of her shoes, yelling and laughing all the while.

The judges started panicking. The crowd cried out and screamed. Anna bit her lip, her fists clenched in excitement.

“Frictionless roads, bridges across rivers and canyons—!“ Elsa held out her hand and blasted a pipe right before she went rocketing into the wall, the momentum and the tube’s curve sending her around the back of the stage, and right under the original slide. She casually stepped off from the icy floor and walked up to the edge with a cheeky rise of her foot. “Very, very, _very_ awesome slides.”

The judges sighed in relief, and returned to their clipboards. The crowd cried out and screamed, this time in cheers. Anna joined them, jumping high up into the air, the loudest voice in the room screaming, “GO ELSA! WOO!”

Elsa chuckled and held up her non-gloved hand for silence. Some of the audience quieted down, her sister had one last cheer before she settled for tittering and excited chatter under her breath.

“And perhaps even art.”

Elsa walked over to the steps of her spiral staircase. With intricate motions of the hands, flicks of the wrist so quick, movement with her fingers so slight, she quickly produced two sculptures of children, girls with long, braided hair, happily clambering up the tower to go down the slide.

She turned around to the excited and awestruck crowd, and smiled. “Winter need not be a season of endings, of misery, of desperation, and fear; it can be a season of new beginnings, of happiness, of hope, and joy.”

Elsa curtsied. “Thank you for watching my presentation. You’ve all been a wonderful audience.”

The applause was deafening. Though Elsa had her doubts, Anna stood firm in her claim that she was the best presentation all night.

* * *

Anna wheeled in the last cart onto the stage; about the size of a coffee table, its contents shrouded by a sheet. The rest of the mystery displays—some on single carts no bigger than an end table, one a wall on wheels, and the last a long table covered with a curtain instead—had been wheeled in beforehand. Some had cameras set up near them, hooked up to a large monitor near the front.

The mechanic stepped up to the edge, with protective overalls over her clothes, working glove on one hand, a welder’s apron securely tied around her front, and a pair of protective goggles on top of her head.

“Hel- _lo_ SFIT!” She waved to the judges, the crowds, and at her sister, Elsa, “My name is Anna Winters, I’m the last presentation for this night, and I aim to make this demo mind-blowingly _awesome!”_ She cheered before she giddily hopped behind the cart she had brought in.

The judges smiled at her enthusiasm. Elsa tried not to let hers grow too wide and unladylike.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you my invention: the Omni-Tool!”

The sheet on the coffee table sized cart flew off, revealing what looked like a robotic arm in bright safety orange, hollow in the center, with a battery pack on the forearm, a hand with a lens on the back of it, and dozens of pads, circuits, and wires on the inner side.

“As anyone who knows me—especially my sister, Elsa—can tell you: I lose things, especially small objects and tools, very, very quickly.” Anna explained as she slipped her glove on. Her free hand fiddled with straps and control systems inside to secure it, before pressing on the back of the robot hand and revealing a holographic interface.

The omni-tool whirred to life, machinery underneath humming. Its wearer wiggled the fingers, and flexed them about. “And as those same people can also tell you: I _love_ to tinker and mess around with machines.” Anna raised the device off the table with little effort, one forearm and her hand now completely clad in metal.

“My room has thirteen toolboxes on hand, and thousands of individual machine parts,” The mechanic said as she strode over to one of the smaller mystery carts, walking about as if she didn’t have the device on her arm. “All of those boxes are missing three tools at best, almost the whole thing at the worst, and I’m just as likely to find a part with my eyes as much as my bare foot.”

The judges chuckled and made their remarks. The audience chuckled. Elsa nodded, and quietly urged her on, mouthing, “You’re doing great, too.”

Anna threw off one of the sheets at the small carts with a free hand. “This is a box of nails! Watch as I dump all of this onto this floor, scatter it around, and hope I don’t step on any of them!”

Some of the crowds backed away as she started showering the stage with tiny, sharp objects.

“Normally, this would be a lot of work, a lot of time, and a lot of potential podiatric pain, but not with the Omni-Tool! If I just activate its Mag-Grab function,” Anna’s free hand hovered over the hologram, and worked a dial interface. The hands started to glow, a stronger hum from her palm. “Watch as the nails safely fly up to my hand, the metal underside keeping me safe from lots of horrible stabbing!”

Anna hovered her hand a foot away from the nails, a storm of sharp black flying up to her palm, and forming a floating ball of spiky unpleasantness. She reached over to grab the empty box, held the suspended nails over it, and with a quick motion of the hand, they all fell right back into the box.

“Easy, safe clean up!” She set the box of sharp objects back onto its stand, “And look: none on my feet!”

Anna presented the backs of her shoes to the crowd, not a single black nail stuck inside.

The judges clapped. The audience grew, eager to see what else it could do. Though Elsa already knew, she was, too.

“Not just for easy clean up, however, it can also be used to replace quite a few handy tools!” Anna unveiled the moving wall, revealing several boards mounted on it, some with screws on them awaiting driving, nuts at the top or at the base of bolts, and a single, giant valve. “Screwdrivers, wrenches, even your own two hands, the omni-tool can do it all with the Mag-Man function!”

Anna turned the dial on the glove, and it started humming at a different frequency. With the monitor providing a close up, the mechanic effortlessly drove in the screws, tightened and loosened nuts, and set the valve to spinning without placing her finger or the palm of her hand on it.

“Far from just simple jobs that require a little bit of elbow grease, however, the omni-tool is also capable of precision work, such as in computer construction and metalworking, using the Mag-Weld function!” The mechanic pulled away another veil, to reveal a motherboard and several loose chips and parts, and two separate rods of steel. With another twist of the dial, the device stopped humming, and a single finger glowed with light, a fine blue point on the tip.

Anna pulled her protective goggles down, carefully soldered the computer components on, and welded the metals’ ends together, holding up each finished product upside down, shaking, tugging and pinching to show how solidly they had been fused together.

“But that’s not all, folks! Presenting: the Mag-Blade!”

The mechanic held up her gloved hand, made a fist, and turned the dial on the back. The device hummed for a moment, before a sharp blade of blue jutted out from the wrist, humming and flickering.

The judges grinned and waited to see where she was going with this. The crowds chattered and pointed, tittering in excitement. Elsa clenched her fists in excitement, her smile tugging at the edges of her lips.

Anna stepped in front of the curtain, and with a quick, clean slash, the fabric fell away to reveal a number of items standing on the table. The mechanic stepped behind them, grinning in excitement as presented each item and put her blade to work.

 _“This_ is a piece of cardboard. Watch as the omni-blade cuts a perfect, straight line through each! _This_ is a section of a log. Watch as the omni-blade hacks it to chips fire wood with ease! _This_ is three inches of solid steel. Watch, as the omni-blade cuts slowly but surely, still clean and easy! And _this_ is a concrete block, _also_ three inches thick! I can’t cut through this with the omni-blade, but I can, however, **punch** right through it!”

The judges blinked. The crowds started to part from the front of the block. Elsa nodded, barely containing her excitement.

“Not with the Mag-Blade, of course!” Anna said as she walked to the side of the concrete, facing the empty wall, “But with the Mag-Fist!”

The mechanic turned the dial one last time, and the blade disappeared. The whole arm glowed with lights and hummed dramatically. Anna cocked her fist back, looked to the audience, winked, and punched a hole straight through the concrete with a dramatic crash and spray of dust and shattered rock.

The judges laughed and wooped. The audience exploded into cheers. Elsa threw her arms up into the air and showered the showcase hall with more snowflakes. She stopped abruptly and sheepishly lowered her arms, but no one seemed to care.

Anna pulled her arm back through the dust and the rubble, all falling away from an invisible field around the omni-tool. “Strictly speaking,” She said as she shook her hand and wiggled her fingers, “The Mag-Fist isn’t necessarily a tool you’d need around your workshop _all_ the time, but I just thought it was too cool to exclude.”

The mechanic chuckled, returned to the front of the stage, held her omni-tool across her chest, and bowed.

“And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes my demo! You’ve been a great crowd, thank you!”

The audience roared. Though Anna said otherwise, Elsa was quick and eager to assure her sister that she had made a fantastic demo worthy of the term “best for last.”

One thing was for sure, however: both sisters had gotten into SFIT.


	3. Rejection

“That was _amazing!”_

“Sign me up for one of those things when you finally sell them.”

“That was _beautiful!_ I never knew you could just do that with ice and snow!”

“You have _got_ to teach me how you got such precision and control!”

“Can I borrow one of those things? I mean, if you’ll let me; swear I won’t accidentally break it or something!”

“Your presentations have had an incredibly positive effect on the emotional states of every person in attendance today, Misses Winters. The both of you ‘should feel proud of yourselves.’”

Elsa blushed and offered the usual round of polite thanks. Anna held her hand and stood to the front of her sister, tossing out as much gushing, appreciation, and return compliments as she could manage.

“Oh, hey, before I forget,” Hiro said, “Are you guys doing anything tonight?”

Elsa shook her head. Anna thought for a moment before saying, “Nope! We had plans in case one or the both of us didn’t get in, but since that didn’t happen, we’re free, I guess!”

“Awesome! We’re heading over to my Aunt’s place—the Lucky Cat Café—and hanging out and eating pastries all night. You want to join us?”

“Cass makes some taste-bud-exploding good pastries!” Fred quipped.

Elsa blinked, and frowned. “I’m not—“

Anna nodded vigorously. “We’d love to! You have chocolate there, right?”

Hiro beamed. “Aunt Cass always makes sure to make a lot of them!”

“We’ll be there!”

The roboticist threw his arms up into the air. “Yes!” He stopped, blinked, and lowered them again, “I mean, uh, gotcha!”

The others laughed and shook their heads.

Elsa turned to her sister with a frantic expression; Anna just smiled and whispered, “It’ll be fine, trust me!”

“Hey, you guys got a car, right?” Wasabi asked, “Because there’s eight of us and only six can fit in my ride.”

Elsa nodded. “We do. Shall we follow you, then?”

“Actually, me and GoGo were thinking of joining you two, if you guys don’t mind.” Honey Lemon said, stepping forward with the engineer in tow.

“It’ll be nice to not be surrounded by nerd testosterone for once,” GoGo added.

“You two can show them the way, then! Meet you guys there!” Hiro said before he erupted into another round of cheers, excitedly muttering under his breath. The boys plus Baymax escorted him to the parking lot to Wasabi’s car.

“You guys seem to be a rather colourful bunch.” Elsa said as the men were leaving.

“Kinda reminds me of some of my projects, in a good way!” Anna continued, “Lots of different parts working together to make awesomeness happen!”

“Never a dull day when we’re together!” Honey Lemon sang.

“We make a pretty good team, too.” GoGo added. She turned to the parking lot. “Where’s your car?”

Elsa was about to reply before a man came running up to them.

“Misses Winters! Please, wait!” The finely dressed, handsome man stopped in front of the assembled group, stopped to catch his breath and compose himself, and spoke. “My name is Hans Westinghouse, and I just wanted to tell you two how glorious your presentations were! I’ve never really realized that one could use ice in such beautiful, practical, and creative ways; and that one could make such a versatile, powerful, and convenient tool!”

Elsa forced herself to keep her smile up. Anna tugged at her sleeve, and whispered into her ear, “Who is this guy and why do you hate him so much?”

The elder turned to the younger and whispered back, “Business, I’ll handle it.”

The mechanic stepped back, as did Honey and GoGo.

Elsa nodded. “Thank you for the compliments, Mr. Westinghouse. I’m assuming you wish to purchase them off of us?”

Hans laughed. “My, don’t _you_ love getting straight to the heart of things?”

“I prefer my dealings clear cut and concrete, Mr. Westinghouse.”

“Ah, well, some people would like to keep the art out of the boardroom, so be it.” The tycoon gave a dismissive wave of his hand, “How much would you both want for your Snow Queen’s Glove, and your Omni-Tool?”

Anna stepped up to speak, but Elsa threw her arm over her sister’s chest.

“While it is very generous of you to offer your support and funding so quickly, so eagerly, and so enthusiastically at this stage of our inventions’ development, I’m afraid I and my sister will have to refuse.”

Hans blinked. “Are you sure you wish to refuse this offer so quickly, Misses Winters?”

Elsa nodded once more, slower this time. “Yes, Mr. Westinghouse, I am sure. For one thing, we never intended our inventions be made for the purpose of commercialization, or a meal ticket to get into SFIT for the prestige and the degree; and for another: when our creations have reached the point where they may be available to the public, we intend to use all profits to continue its development, and give the rest to charity, if we do not release them as public domain in the first place.”

Hans blinked, and took a deep, calming breath. “Shame. There is so much potential for your inventions, a most fruitful partnership for the both of us.”

“I’m afraid we’re already decided, Mr. Westinghouse: our loyalties lie with Arendelle.”

“Well, is there room for a third?” The tycoon smiled.

Elsa shook her head. “I am afraid not, Mr. Westinghouse. It is a shame, seeing as your company is so well known for their altruism, their revolutionary techniques, their ‘rags-to-riches’ stories of turning fledgling companies, dying towns, and bankrupt individuals into industry giants, flourishing metropolises, and incredibly wealthy individuals…”

Hans beamed.

“…However, I am well aware of your company’s darker side: a long, sordid history of acquisitions and growths obtained through underhanded means, mostly by using your family’s devilish charms and feminine wiles, taking good, innocent folk onto amazing whirlwind romances before you leave them heartbroken, and comfortably settled _far_ away from the media or any populated areas. Quite a lot of them the executives that mysteriously bowed down from their businesses and put their shares up for purchase, some of them, if the rumours are to be believed, your very own employees, but then, there aren’t many records to back those up, now, are there?”

Hans frowned, and opened his mouth to speak.

“And before you say another word, Mr. Westinghouse, please know that I am running very, very late for a prior engagement, and that there is little you can do at this moment to change my mind. Perhaps in the future?”

Hans nodded, and smiled. “A not unpleasant end to our dealings, Ms. Winters; please, enjoy your evening.”

“As with you, Mr. Westinghouse.”

Elsa calmly walked back to her friends and family, hid behind them, and proceeded to sigh. “Please tell me he’s gone…” The biologist mumbled as her sister leaned over to pat her on the back.

“Not yet…” GoGo said, “Okay, he’s gone.”

Elsa straightened back up, took a deep breath, and sighed. “I’m so sorry you all had to see that.”

“It's fine." Honey Lemon said, "Was all of that true, though?"

“While Mr. Westinghouse’s sordid history is not public history, nor is there concrete evidence to be found anywhere… in the business world, one learns to use their gut feelings to decide for them.” The biologist rubbed her temples. “Hiro said we were heading to the Lucky Cat café?”

GoGo nodded. “The others are probably already there. So, yeah, where’s your car?”

Anna pointed over to the parking lot, where a shiny blue Rolls-Royce was conspicuously parked in a tiny island of free places.

Honey and GoGo’s jaws dropped. Elsa merely waved them onwards, pulling out her keys from her dress pockets. Anna skipped forward merrily, the engineer and the chemist followed suit in a daze.

“This is your car?!” GoGo cried as soon as Elsa stuck the key in, and opened the driver’s side door. Anna popped open the back door, then walked around to the passenger door.

“Oh, my god.” Honey Lemon hesitantly reached out to touch the seats, before pulling her hand back, “Is that real leather?”

“Legally yes, personally no, and 100%.” Elsa said as she climbed behind the wheel.

“Legally yes, personally no?” GoGo asked as she happily climbed in. Honey Lemon hesitantly put a foot in, and stepped it out, before her girlfriend reached for her hand and pulled her in the whole way.

“Legally, as in, it’s Elsa’s name on the papers,” Anna explained, “Personally, because it’s our parents’ car.”

GoGo whistled as she felt up the leather and scooted around in her seat. “They must trust you a lot to let you take this car out.”

Elsa sighed as she pulled on her seatbelt. “Yes, well… you could say they won’t really need to be driving anywhere these days.”

Anna slowly sank into her seat. GoGo and Honey Lemon took the hint.

“We’re very sorry for your loss.” They said as they buckled themselves in.

“It’s okay, nothing we could have done about it…” Anna mumbled, “It was an accident, anyway.”

“Oh, let’s not bog down the mood with tragedy; it’s a time to celebrate! We’ve just gotten into SFIT, and already we’ve made new friends.”

“And a hang-out, too! Where is this Lucky Cat Café, anyway?”

GoGo leaned forward between the sisters. “If you want, I can just drive you there.”

Elsa unbuckled her seatbelt. “Be my guest.”

Honey Lemon raised a finger. “Actually, I’d advise against that.”

Elsa held her seatbelt. “Why, exactly?”

The chemist cast her gaze at her girlfriend. The engineer sighed. “Okay, fine, I like to drive really, really fast.”

“This car’s safety features are impeccable; just don’t hit any pedestrians, alright?” Elsa let go of and opened the driver’s side door, “I could do without the guilt and the PR nightmare of someone getting hit or run over by Elsa Winters’ car, thank you very much.”

GoGo happily opened her own door. “I promise I won’t get any blood on your car.”

“That’s very reassuring, thank you.” The two switched places.

“Uh, Anna?” Honey Lemon said as she watched GoGo climb behind the wheel.

“Yeah?” Anna looked behind.

“You might want to put your seatbelt on.”

“Why?”

“Just do as she says, Anna,” GoGo said as she climbed into the driver’s seat and started adjusting it, “Just do as she says.”


	4. Acceptance

“We’re here.”

Elsa wrenched her fingers from the bottom of her seat, hoping no one noticed the thick layer of ice that had secured them there.

“Woo!” Anna cheered, “You want to drive us around more? That was _awesome!”_

GoGo hummed as she killed the engine. “I could get used to driving this car, yeah.”

“Well, we can talk about it inside the café!” Honey Lemon reached over Elsa and opened the door to the sidewalk. To the frozen biologist, she whispered, “You okay?”

Elsa made a tiny, almost unheard dying noise in her throat.

“They better have a lot of chocolate ready!” Anna said as she unbuckled and climbed out, “I’m starving!”

“Here’s your keys back.” GoGo said as she turned to face the backseat, and held them out for Elsa.

Slowly, carefully, and mechanically, the biologist reached up, grabbed them, and put them back inside her dress pocket.

“You need a minute?” Elsa gave a tiny, choked squeak. “Gotcha. Honey?”

“I’ll stay here and make sure she’s okay, thanks.”

GoGo gave a salute and climbed out. “See you inside, then!”

Honey Lemon peered at her new friend, happy that she was going back to just pale than pure white. “You need some water?”

“Yes. Some tea would also be lovely, too.” Elsa whispered.

“Anything specific?”

“Chamomile, please.”

“Let’s get you out of here, and I’ll go brew you some myself, then.”

“Thank you.”

Honey Lemon stepped out the door opposite her friend, and walked over to help Elsa out, but she was already capable of moving on her own. The two women made their way to the door of the Lucky Cat Café, to be greeted by Aunt Cass holding up a huge tray of chocolate treats.

“Hello, and welcome to the Lucky Cat Café, Ms. Winters!” The owner cried, a huge smile on her face, “Have some chocolate, on the house! Not every day I get to serve a famous CEO!”

Elsa felt her mouth water, and her hand reach up all on its own, but she shook her head. “Thank you for your generosity, Ms. Hamada, but I just can’t take this because I happen to be a celebrity.

“Well, then take it because you’re Hiro’s new friend, then! And please, call me Cass!”

Elsa picked up a doughnut and stuffed it into her mouth in as ladylike as she could. She made a pleased noise in her throat as she tasted the warm, chocolate goodness. Her eyes sparkled as she nodded at Cass.

"Thank you, Cass, these are delicious!"

"You're welcome! Plenty more treats with the rest of your friends!” Cass said as she went back to the counter, “You girls really love chocolate, don’t you?”

“I’ll go make you that tea now.” Honey Lemon said as she stepped around her friend, and followed the cafe owner.

Elsa walked over to the table where her new friends were gathered. Anna looked up from digging into a rapidly disappearing mound of brownies, and waved, shouting “You gotta try this!” through her mouthful.

Elsa shook her head and took a conspicuously empty seat right beside her sister. After everyone was finished introducing themselves and exchanging names, she asked, “So, what’d I miss aside from some ‘taste-bud-exploding good pastries’?”

Anna swallowed. “Oh, I was just telling the guys about all of the crazy spy stuff you did to get us here without the company knowing!”

“Did you really need to do all of that?” Wasabi asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

Elsa nodded grimly. “Even before I mention the idea of leaving for college, everyone except a few trusted employees and friends would have a speech about how Arendelle needed me, and how I couldn’t just go.”

Honey Lemon arrived with the chamomile tea, Elsa thanked her and started sipping it. The chemist took a seat across GoGo, and the two held hands over the table. Anna and Elsa kept themselves from looking too suspiciously at the display.

Baymax quietly observed.

“Will the company really fall apart without you holding it up?” Hiro joked.

“Of _course_ not! But I’m pretty much the face of the company. Every single client we deal with always wants to see, and deal with me exclusively. If I send in a proxy or one of the other executives, it had better be for a damn good reason.”

“That, and I also helped out a lot at the engineering labs!” Anna said.

Elsa nodded. “It’s true; Anna’s her own omni-tool, when it comes to robotics. I might not understand her technique--”

“And I don’t either, actually!”

“But it works miracles.”

“So for all that time, they really didn’t realize?” GoGo asked with an impressed smirk.

Elsa sipped her drink. “As far as the board knows, we just left to go attend the Tech Demo, and scout for new employees and potential investments. Assuming I’ve played my cards right, they’ve only realized once I was already on the stage.”

“She’s very good at hiding things!” Anna continued.

“You guys get settled in the dorms or your own place yet, by the way?” Honey asked. “Seeing as you’ve just arrived in San Fransokyo and all.”

Elsa shook her head. “Afraid apartment hunting or dorm room applications would have been too obvious. After this, it’s back to the hotel for us. Not really looking forward to what I find there—the company and the media have probably caught wind of my _real_ reason for being in San Fransokyo.” She shuddered.

“Well, if you ever need a place to stay or hide, _mi casa_ —that’s French for ‘front door’—is your _casa!”_

“Thank you, Fred.” Elsa smiled, “Are you sure you won’t mind, however?”

“The place has dozens of guest rooms that just go unused! Also, Heathcliff’s pretty good at being discrete and keeping secrets.”

“We’re staying at your place, then!” Anna said with a nod.

“I’ll call Heathcliff right now!” Fred pulled out his phone, “That said, can I ride with you guys when you go?”

“Sure, why not?” Elsa shrugged, “What’s the harm?”

“And if you ever need a different place to stay, my apartment’s pretty roomy!” Honey Lemon continued, “No second bedroom, but I’ve got a very comfy living room.”

 _“Extremely_ comfy.” GoGo added.

“And if you need a ride anywhere, you guys can go in my car.”

“And if you need someone to drive your car for you, I can do that.” Elsa paled. _"Promise_ I won’t go that fast anymore.”

“And if you are ever in need of medical assistance for physical or emotional pain, I will happily be your personal healthcare assistant!”

The colour returned to her skin, and Elsa smiled. “Thank you. All of you. You’re all… awfully generous to complete strangers!” She laughed nervously.

“Not complete strangers!” Hiro piped up, “I mean, we did know your names!”

“Yes, but you…” Elsa sighed. “I’m sorry this is all… very new to me, I suppose.”

“Hey, it’s a new life!” Anna said, roping her sister in closer by the shoulder, waving at the air with her other arm, “Goodbye, Elsa Winters the CEO; hello, Elsa Winters the SFIT student!”

“This calls for a group picture to celebrate!” Honey Lemon cried, pulling out her phone and beckoning everyone in closer together, “Everyone say Elsa!”

“Elsa!”

“Wonderful!” The chemist put the phone at a different angle, and struck a different pose, “Now everyone say Anna!”

“Anna!”

The rest of the night turned to discussions about Cass’s baking skills, plans now that the semester was starting, and a few helpful tips and offers of tours for Anna and Elsa. Eventually, the hour grew late, Hiro had to turn in for the night, and the Lucky Cat was reaching closing time.

Honey Lemon and Wasabi left in the latter’s car. Fred, GoGo, Anna, and Elsa piled into the Winters’ car.

Elsa returned to her old seat, strapping herself in as quickly as she could. Fred, who was sitting next to her, made no comment. Anna casually buckled her seatbelt.

“You guys don’t mind if I make a call to a friend back home?” Elsa asked.

“Not at all,” GoGo replied as she started the car, and drove off into the direction of Fred’s mansion.

“Thank you.” The biologist pulled out her phone, and started dialing. “Hello, Olaf!”

_“Elsa! They broke into the lab!”_

Elsa’s eyes opened wide in shock. “What?! Who?!”

Fred and Anna turned to her with worried expressions. GoGo risked a glance to the rearview mirror, and noticed that they were a number of cars suddenly joining them on the street.

 _“I don’t know! It all happened so fast! One moment they broke in, the next moment they stole my brain, and when I woke up Kristoff was asking me what happened and Marshmallow was on the floor and I just didn’t know!”_ The snowman started sobbing.

“Olaf, calm down!”

 _“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I make a_ horrible _guard!”_

“Olaf, please! Did you wipe the terminals and the parts of your brain I told you to?”

 _“Everything but when you guys told me you were leaving for college, just before you left! I know you told me I could keep it,_ but I should have wiped it anyway!”

“It’s fine, Olaf…”

The car suddenly stopped. Elsa watched as two of the mysterious vehicles formed a blockade in the middle of the road. She looked back and saw two more doing the same behind them, boxing them in.

“Anna, go talk to Olaf.” The biologist handed the phone over to her sister, and leaned forward. “GoGo?”

The engineer kept her eyes on the cars up front. “Yeah?”

“Remember what I said about not hitting pedestrians, and you about not going that fast anymore?”

“Yes.”

“Forget all about it.”

GoGo popped her gum out of her mouth, and stuck it on the dashboard. “Gotcha.”

“Hi Olaf!” Anna said as cheerily as she could, eye darting between GoGo, and the ominous scene unfolding before them.

 _“Anna! They broke into the lab! I’m so sorry! I make a_ horrible _guard!”_

“Olaf, calm down, it’s okay; it’s not your fault.”

_“Yes it is!”_

“No, it’s not, look…”

Masked people stepped out of the cars up front and back, armed with machine guns.

“Is this car bulletproof?” GoGo asked.

“Armour-plated, too.” Elsa replied.

“We only want the Winters!” A goon cried, “Surrender, and we will not shoot!”

_“Anna, who was that?”_

“Oh, it’s nothing, just—“

GoGo gunned the engine and they went screaming right towards the middle of the blockade.

The armed criminals scrambled. One of them stepped right in their way. As they went crashing onto the hood, and sliding off to the street, they probably weren’t counting on the car just decelerating rather than stopping completely.

The car plowed through the barricade with a horrible screeching noise, and they took off into the streets of San Fransokyo at full speed. Behind them, the others were already scrambling back into their vehicles.

_“Anna, what was that?!”_

“Just, uh—I’ll call you back, Olaf, bye!”

_“Anna, wait--!”_

Anna tossed the phone back to Elsa, who started dialing a different number. “Hello, 911? My name is Elsa Winters, and I’m being chased by armed people who want to kidnap me and my sister…”

“I wonder how they’ll take being the guy that got hit by Elsa’s car,” Fred mused as he dialed a different number. “Yeah? Hiro? Go get the others, someone’s after Anna and Elsa. Yeah, we’ve got a car chase, armed guys trying to kidnap them… oh man.” The geek grabbed the back of the driver’s seat and leaned forward, “GoGo! Do you know what this means?!”

_“Driving here!”_

“What does it mean?” Elsa squeaked, her already pale skin turning white once more.

Fred pulled back, and grinned. “Can’t exactly tell you all of it right now, but just a heads-up: prepare for a lot of dramatic, life changing stuff coming your way, and _fast.”_


	5. Confession

“HOLD ON!”

They were rocketing straight toward a four-lane, three-way intersection. The light was yellow.

GoGo made a sharp turn to the left, sailing across three lanes and weaving through traffic in the middle of the intersection. Drivers honked and shouted, pedestrians screamed and ran, the goons chasing them found themselves spinning and braking, skidding to a halt right into the middle of the street.

Sirens flashed and grew louder as a bevy of police cars halted in front of the chaos. Armed officers got out, and the goons stepped out without their guns and their hands held up in the air.

Elsa felt her gut slingshot to the side, before it dropped back down like a stone. Anna grinned like a maniac as she gripped the edges of her seat for dear life. Fred was laughing.

“Oh, man, I _wish_ I had a video of that from the outside! That was awesome!”

GoGo gritted her teeth and kept on driving.

Fred peered out the back window. “Looks we’ve lost them!”

“Good!” The engineer made a sharp turn down a deserted alley, “Elsa, Anna, sorry, but we’re going to need to ditch your car.”

The sisters’ eyes opened in horror. “What?!”

“Relax! I know a place where it’s gonna be safe.”

* * *

“So,” The garage owner said, “You want me to stash a celebrity’s Rolls-Royce?”

GoGo nodded.

“Look, I know there isn’t any blood on this car, but it’s beat up and scratched to hell—“

Elsa stepped forward, her hands clasped in front of her. “Please, if you would be so kind as to keep my parents’ car safe, even if only for just tonight, I promise by my family’s good name you will be—“

“Woah there, sweetheart!” The owner held up their hands, “GoGo here just turned in a huge favour I owe her! You don’t have to do anything.”

Elsa turned to the engineer and clasped their hands, instead. _“Thank you.”_

GoGo smiled. “It’s nothing. Now c’mon, we’ve got a new ride waiting.”

“Not yet.” Elsa let go, “We left our inventions and belongings inside the trunk. Hand me the keys, please, I’ll go get them.”

The courier pointed to the car. “I could just—“

“NO!” GoGo shirked back, “I, err… booby-trapped the trunk. I’m the only one that knows how to disable it.”

The garage owner looked at Elsa, then at GoGo, and shook their head. Fred nodded in approval.

The key was handed back and the biologist returned to the car. After a few careful, intricate motions, she safely popped open the trunk and retrieved a few pieces of luggage and bags from within. The two sisters peered inside, found everything in order, and closed the trunk once more.

“What’s in the bags, if you guys don’t mind me asking?” Fred said as he offered to carry some of them, GoGo doing the same.

“Our luggage.” Elsa replied as they unloaded some of their things onto their friends, “Like I said earlier, I needed the board to think we were just here for the Tech Demo. Let’s go to our new ride, now, shall we?”

Fred and GoGo walked back out to the street. Both sisters looked back at their car and waved goodbye as a few staff rolled it deeper inside the building, then followed suit.

“I’m pleasantly surprised you’ve gotten a new car so quickly.” Elsa said as they walked down another set of alleys.

“Uh… yeah… it’s not a car.” GoGo muttered.

Elsa blinked, and opened her mouth to speak.

“You’ll know why when we get there!” Fred grinned, “They’re not far from here.”

Elsa closed her mouth and nodded. When they turned the corner and saw their new means of escape, her mouth dropped open in horror.

Anna grinned. “No!”

Hiro peered over Baymax’s shoulder. “Yes!”

The mechanic squealed in happiness and quickly clambered up the robot’s shoulder. “C’mon, Elsa! What’re you waiting for?”

Wasabi and Honey dismounted from the arm and the other shoulder.

Elsa stared at the two sizable duffel bags in front of Baymax. She watched as Fred and GoGo set down the luggage they were carrying, and zipped the bags open to reveal super-suits similar to the others.

“Afraid of heights?” Wasabi asked as he and Honey started loading the sisters’ belongings onto the robot.

Elsa sighed. “No… just… never mind.” She walked over and climbed on the opposite shoulder.

GoGo zoomed off back to the streets, Fred rocketed up to the rooftops.

Honey Lemon stuck herself to an arm with the help of a chemcapsule, Wasabi held on for dear life as usual, Hiro was safely magnetized to Baymax’s back.

On the robot’s shoulders, Anna cheered as they took off into the skies, Elsa just sighed.

* * *

“Alright, you guys got the whole ‘Your new friends are superheroes’ shock out of your systems?”

Anna sat up and nodded happily. Elsa sank further into her seat and nodded sadly.

“Good! Because I need to ask you guys some very important questions, if you don’t mind.” Wasabi continued, “First of all: do you guys have any idea who’s after you? Any rivals, corporate or personal, people that hold a grudge, or have something to gain from the kidnapping?”

“Arendelle Robotics has not gotten where it is without making a lot of enemies,” Elsa explained, “Usually by those who have a bone to pick with the way we don’t condone underhanded profiteering… the sheer amount of potential suspects is staggering; it’ll take years for us to find out who it is, if the police will even be allowed to investigate them!”

“No.” GoGo shook her head, “No police.”

“What? What do you mean by that?!” The biologist pulled herself up, her eyes wide open in worry.

The engineer pointed to the television in Fred’s room. “Hit it, Fred.”

“Hitting it!”

On the screen was a video: an aerial view of the same traffic accident they’d just escaped from. The camera moved and followed the line of police cars pulling away, eventually settling above a deserted alley as one of the squad cars pulled into the darkness.

Elsa’s mouth fell open in horror as the doors opened and the officers started letting the suspects go free, the criminals escaping into a nearby building.

“Baymax-cam,” Fred explained, “Pretty handy for catching stuff like this!”

“At the very least, we can narrow down the list of suspects to those that have a lot of money, power, and influence to get the police on their side.” Wasabi said.

“Still a very, very large pool of corporations, partnerships, and people…” Elsa mumbled as she sank back into her chair.

“I’m pretty sure it’s that Hans guy, though!” Anna piped up.

Elsa hummed. “Mr. Westinghouse did seem very interested in getting our technology; I wouldn’t put it past his company to do something like this.”

“Not to burst your bubble, guys,” Fred piped up, “But we thought it was Alistair Krei after us when we first started out as heroes, and we were _so_ totally wrong.”

“Fred’s right,” Hiro continued, “It’s best not to pin the blame on the one guy if you don’t know if it’s even him in the first place.”

Elsa threw her arms up into the air. “Wonderful! And now it would seem we’re supposed to put our faith and personal safety in six superheroes who happen to be college students and a medical care robot?!” The biologist groaned, “I’m sorry, no offense to any of you, but this all seems so…”

“Insane? Horrifying? Weird?” GoGo offered.

“… I was going to say ‘unconventional.’ There is someone, a corporation, a rival, or a true-to-life supervillain, trying to kidnap my sister and me, and I can’t even go to the proper authorities!”

“They’re probably planning to use you two for their diabolical plans of pure evil,” Fred added with a nod, “You don’t just go this far to grab two specific people without having something really big at stake.”

“So, what, we just wait for them to strike again, and hope you guys can suit up in time to rescue us?” Anna asked.

The Big Hero 6 shared looks, then turned back to the sisters. “Pretty much.” They said as one.

Elsa buried her face into her palms. “Oh, god…”

Anna reached over to pat her on the back, before the gears in her head started churning. The mechanic blinked. “Elsa, I have an idea.”

Fred blinked, and slowly, grinned. “I like where you’re going with this idea.”

_“I don’t!”_

Anna pulled her sister’s hands away from her face, grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked her right in the eyes, a huge grin on her face.

“Elsa… we’re going to become superheroes. Just like them.”

“Oh, man, a sibling origin story happening before my eyes…” Fred tittered in excitement.

“Anna, we are most definitely _not_ doing that!”

“Well, would you prefer to just be completely, totally defenseless if those guys strike again? And this time, you can actually, seriously fight back! With your own super-suit! A super-suit, Elsa, a _super-suit!”_

“Anna has a point,” Honey Lemon said, “I mean, we’re still just a bunch of nerds, and we still fight crime pretty effectively.”

Elsa turned to the others. “So you’re saying it’s just _that_ easy to become a superhero?”

“Not exactly!” Hiro said, “But if we all work together, I’m sure you two will make fantastic heroes!”

“You two could also use your inventions to help a lot of people, just like you wanted!” Honey cried.

“I never intended it like _this!”_

“Well, reality has other plans.” GoGo continued.

“We never intended to become superheroes, either,” Hiro said, “It just sort of happened.”

Elsa took a deep breath, and sighed. “If I’m completely honest with every single one of you, everything that has happened earlier this night is completely, absolutely _insane._ But then again, this whole situation is completely, absolutely insane, too. So you know what? I’m joining your team.”

She held out her arm to her sister, and looked over to her with a reluctant smile. “Let’s go become superheroes, Anna.”

Anna threw her arms up into the air and cheered! “Right behind you, Elsa!”

“Excellent!” Hiro cried, “After we get you guys settled into San Fransokyo, we’ll get your inventions over to my lab, get your research and notes, and make you guys some supersuits! Man, I’ve been _dying_ to know how you make ice and snow with your glove like that.”

“Unfortunately,” Elsa said, “I don’t know either.”

Everyone stopped. Anna tugged at her sleeve, a worried frown on her face. “Elsa, what are you doing…?”

The biologist calmly held out her bare palm. “As you’ve all trusted me with your secrets, I’m going to trust you with mine: I have powers.” She shot out a spray of snow and ice, showering everyone’s shocked faces with a gentle rain of white. “Unfortunately, I don’t where it comes from, which is the _real_ reason I applied to SFIT in the first place.”

“Well…” Hiro said, breaking the stunned silence, “This changes… a lot of things.”

“Yes, surprising developments have been pretty common lately, haven’t they?” Elsa deadpanned.

* * *

“Hello, Olaf.”

“Elsa! I saw the news! Are you okay? Is Anna okay? Should I call the police? Should I send in the security teams?”

“Yes; yes, she’s asleep right now; no; and definitely no. Whatever happens to me here in San Fransokyo, I want you, Kristoff, and Marshmallow to be there to guard Arendelle.”

“Are you sure about that, Elsa? Maybe you should go back home, and try for SFIT another time.”

The biologist sighed. “Did the board ask you to say that?”

“Why yes, they did! Why?”

“Please tell them this is important to me and Anna, and that we have agreed that we are not letting anything or _anyone_ stop us.”

“Are you sure about that, Elsa? These guys seem pretty _scary.”_

Elsa smiled. “Don’t worry, Olaf, we’ve got some new friends to help us out.”


	6. Repast

Breakfast constituted of gourmet dishes from all around the world, expertly prepared Americasian staples like bacon and eggs, and tamagoyaki, alongside almost every single cereal available in the world today—some of the labels were in foreign script, to boot—and something as plain and pedestrian as Pop tarts.

“Hey guys! Mornin’!” Fred waved and spoke through his mouth full of toaster pastry. The geek chewed through it and swallowed before continuing, “Hope you got a good night’s sleep because you folks have got a busy day today!”

“I’m not surprised,” Elsa said as she took a free seat at one of two conspicuously empty places next to Honey and GoGo, and Hiro, “Are we developing the supersuits? Combat training? Starting our investigation about the people trying to kidnap us?”

“Nope!” Honey Lemon sang as she offered various plates nearby, “We’re going clothes shopping!”

Elsa blinked, and took some freshly baked croissants. “Well. Certainly not a bad thing.”

Anna quickly settled with a box of foreign cereals—an exotic version of Fruit Loops, from the colourful art and the unfamiliar smells from it. She went to work on her food, ignoring the conversation for now.

“Agh, I can’t wait!” Honey put her spoon down into her muesli, “I’ve got so many places I want us to visit, especially this new boutique at the corner of…” She started dropping names and locations, occasionally pausing to explain what it is they sold or an item that had caught her eye.

GoGo idly munched on a breakfast sandwich with one hand, and wrote down terse notes of what her girlfriend was saying with the other.

“… And they’ve even got a café inside—a legitimate, non-franchised, store-brand one! How cool is that?!”

Elsa nodded politely. Anna explored the tower of doughnuts, saying, “That’s a lot of stores! You sure we can visit them all?” before picking and stuffing her face with a Boston cream.

“I sure hope so!” Wasabi said as GoGo handed him the completed list. The physicist went to work keying in the names and the locations into a tablet, “Because you guys are going house hunting today, too! Most of the great apartments and rentals are taken already, but I’m pretty sure we can find you a decent one somewhere. We’re assuming you guys are just looking to rent?”

“Correct.” Elsa replied.

“Not to mention we’ll have to brief you guys on all the shortcuts, safe houses, and stashes we have all over San Fransokyo! And yours, too!” Hiro said, waggling his forkful of pancakes, “You never know when you might need someplace to lie low, and more importantly, change out of your armour and dash off to class.”

“Clothes stashes are vitally important to life as a superhero!” Fred chimed in, “Though, in my case, it’s really more of a place to switch sides.”

“Switch—“ Anna began.

“It’s not important!” Wasabi cried, waving a hand in the air as the other worked his tablet, rearranging and moving all sorts of cells, bubbles, and notes over a map, and a schedule.

The sisters shrugged, and returned to their food, Elsa moving onto orange slices, Anna two chocolate chip waffles.

“This isn’t even counting measuring, drafting, and refitting at my house, by the way!” Honey Lemon said, “Nothing brings out the ideas like a good old shopping trip! I swear, you guys will have something for every occasion and _then some!”_

“Just a heads up,” GoGo continued, “You guys are probably going to try on more clothes combinations today than you ever have in your entire lives, put together.”

“Heh!” Anna swallowed the last of her syrup-drenched waffle, “Sounds like when I build robots! Only with clothes instead of machine parts, and less pliers to change stuff.”

Hiro chuckled. “You might want to keep them on hand.”

Elsa shook her head as she smiled. “You’re joking, right?”

Honey Lemon grinned wider. GoGo slowly shook her head, her mouth a hard, straight line.

“I… see.” The biologist slowly lost her smile.

“Your car’s back in the garage, by the way,” Fred said as he debated pouring the box of miniaturized snack cookies, or the dehydrated wheat and fruit flakes, “But you’re not taking it out today—might be too dangerous if they’re still looking; plus, it’s still pretty banged up from the wild ride last night.”

“Ugh, I’ve little intention of repeating that fiasco…” Elsa shut her eyes and grimaced, “I want today to run as smoothly as possible, with little to no attention from the public.”

“Gonna be kind of difficult seeing as our faces are splattered all over the place,” Anna added.

“Hmm… true…” Honey Lemon leaned on the table and peered at the two sisters, her grin turning into a frown, “And scarves, large hats, and sunglasses can be _so_ tacky…” She brightened up again, “I’ve got it! How do you two feel about hair dye? Strictly temporary, I mean!”

The Winters shared a look. Anna shrugged. “Well, no better time to decide on a new look, I guess!”

“I’m kind of reluctant on this idea, honestly…”

The younger sibling laughed, and held her sister’s hand. “Hey, whatever new look you choose, I swear you’ll look beautiful, as usual!”

Elsa looked away and blushed. Anna calmly returned to her food. The others made little comment besides teasing smiles, if they weren’t busy with their own breakfasts or work.

* * *

“I don’t even recognize myself!” Elsa cried, “Blue! Is my hair actually blue?!”

“Fast-acting hair dye, my own creation!” Honey Lemon gushed, “I’ve got the dye remover right here if you want to try a different colour!”

“No, no, this is perfect!” Elsa held up her hand, and examined the rest of her in the guest bedroom’s mirror.

Her normally carefully constructed platinum-blonde bun had been turned into a long, flowing blue braid resting over her shoulder, peppered with colourful pink and orange cat clips. She wore a monster themed hoodie from Fred, certified washed and cleaned by Heathcliff, and hastily refitted so it’d hang loose over her body. A pair of sweatpants, trainers scuffed and aged on the spot, and colourful bands all over her arms helped complete the look.

“I… I look like a stereotypical art student, this is fantastic!” The biologist cried, before turning to her friend, “Thank you, Honey!”

The chemist beamed, and chuckled. “You’re welcome! I’ll pass it on to the others, too!”

“Woah, Elsa, is that really you?”

Elsa turned around to the open door, and her jaw dropped.

Anna’s long, red hair, usually left braided or loose around her shoulders, had been let completely loose, her wild mane falling all around her head, stray strands and loose locks everywhere. Gone were the licensed shirts, the overalls, and dresses; now she had on a green flannel shirt, worn jeans, and the same work boots she’d had on during her demo last night. Completing the look was another cap from Fred, a green hat with three cheerful alien eyes looking back at you.

“Wow…” Both sisters said, staring at each other, “You look… different!”

“Good different!” Anna added, “I like it!”

Elsa chuckled. “Yes, I’d love to see those reporters and representatives try to find us now!” To Honey, she said, “So, I’m guessing this is part of your whole secret identity keeping protocols?”

“Yep!” The chemist nodded, “When going in disguise, you either be covert and concealed, or look like somebody else entirely!”

“Complete with instant dye jobs! That’s pretty hardcore, I love it.”

“Ah, that was actually an accident; GoGo’s purple streak was starting to fade, and she wanted to use the supermarket brand again, and I was like, ‘Screw that! I’m making you a better one!’” Honey Lemon chuckled, “It was only after I realized just how quickly and neatly it would set, along with how incredibly durable it is that I started stashing emergency dye packs alongside our spare clothes.”

“I’m very impressed by the extent of your fallback plans and contingencies.” Elsa said with an approving nod.

“It helps that we have an expert in superhero identities, and all the ways the comic books got keeping a secret identity secret wrong.”

Heathcliff stepped just outside of the room, and knocked on the door. “Excuse me, Ms. Honey Lemon, and Misses Winters, but Ms. GoGo has requested that you all ‘Hurry it up, before’ Mr. Wasabi ‘changes his mind about letting me drive his car again.’”

“We’ll be right there!” Honey replied, walking over to a dresser to collect her purse, “C’mon, girls, we’ve going shopping!”

“Also,” The butler continued, “The cart has been loaded into the back of your vehicle, and all the drop-off points have been prepared, exactly to your and Mr. Wasabi’s specifications.”

“Excellent!” The chemist paused at the door to hug Heathcliff. The stone-faced servant cracked a small smile. “Fantastic job as usual, Heathcliff!”

“I try my best, Ms. Honey Lemon.”

“Carts and drop-off points?” Anna repeated.

“Honey!” Elsa cried as she walked out of the room, “How much clothes shopping are we talking about here, exactly?!”

Honey Lemon cackled merrily. “We’ll find out when we get there!”


	7. Altercation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author apologizes for the delay.

“12 o'clock!” Anna yelled.

Elsa sent a freezing blast of mist up into the air. A squad of flying drones flew right into the cloud, their propellers freezing and seizing before they dropped out of the sky. They kept on firing their guns as they fell, non-lethal bullets ricocheting off the walls and the floors, breaking stores' display glasses, tearing up their product displays and ads.

Elsa reeled as two of them rocketed right into her face, her hood doing little to stop the projectiles' painful payload. She didn't stop running, though.

More drones arrived; more frost formed on Elsa's hands; more sweat ran down her face.

All around them was the buzz of the robots' propellers and the whirr of their limbs, their beeps and squeals, the distant sounds of their firing as they engaged what little security was left standing.

The screaming and yelling had quieted down since the bots first attacked; civilians had either fled from the mall, or were shocked stupid and lay unconscious on the ground.

Anna and Elsa burst into the atrium, stopping in front of the massive fountain in the center. Elsa cursed, and looked around. Her mouth slowly fell open in horror.

The buzzing and whirring grew louder and louder. The two sisters watched as the bots started pouring from the upper floors and the vents from every side, quickly surrounding them.

“6, 12, 9, 3, 7, 8, 1—they're everywhere!”

“Get close to me!” Elsa screamed as she held her palms close together, a ball of swirling, roiling frost forming between her hands. Sweat poured from every pore on her body, her legs shook violently.

Anna threw herself around her sister's waist, eyes closed as she hugged her tight.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Elsa let go, and everything turned to white.

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

The three of them—Anna, Elsa, and Honey—walked through the entrance of the mall, a colourful, mismatched trio of a gal stuck in the 60's, an unidentifiable woman in a turned-up, monster-themed hoodie, and a female lumberjack. (GoGo still had to park the car.)

“You know turning the hood up is only going to attract attention, right?” Anna said.

“Yes, I know.” Elsa said from beneath her veil of felt monster fangs.

“Then why do it? I thought you were trying to _avoid_ being noticed.”

As if to emphasize her point, passersby were pointing and staring at Elsa, sniggering and talking about her fashion choice amongst themselves. “Nice outfit!” Someone yelled over, before they and their friends burst out into laughter.

Elsa ignored them. “People are going to focus on the hoodie, not my face. Less chances of someone recognizing me, and it'd be hard for them to get a closer look without attracting attention.”

Anna and Honey Lemon sniggered.

Elsa frowned. “What's so funny?”

“Do you seriously think that _anyone_ will recognize you?” Honey Lemon said.

Elsa blushed. “You can never be too careful...”

“Blue hair! You've got blue hair,” Anna said. “And you let it down, too. If anything, people are just going to think you're a _damn_ good look-a-like, but obviously you can't be _the_ Elsa Winters!” She laughed.

Elsa blushed harder and frantically looked around. “Not so loud!”

Anna shook her head. Without warning, she stepped up to her sister, and threw her hoodie off. Elsa squeaked, her eyes widening, her whole body frozen like a deer in the headlights.

With a look from Anna, Honey Lemon flagged down a passing group of people. “Excuse me, excuse me, sir, ma'am? Do you know Elsa Winters? Yes? Well, I need your help to convince my friend here to join a look-a-like contest.”

Honey brought them over to the still stunned Elsa, Anna standing to the side grinning and posing like a showgirl introducing the next contestant.

“So, do _you_ think she's a shoe-in for Elsa Winters?”Anna asked.

The two strangers gave scrutinizing looks at Elsa, partly serious, partly amused. Elsa started sweating, frost forming on her fingers.

“Hell no!” One of them said. “They don't look like her at all.”

“With a lot of work, probably,” Said the other. “She'd need to lose the blue hair first, heh. Everyone knows Winters has that cool snowy white hair.”

Honey Lemon thanked them, sent them on their way, then snapped a photo of Elsa's face. Anna leaned on her sister's side and grinned at her.

“Well…~?”

“Douchesnozzles, the _both_ of you.” Elsa squeaked. She angrily turned her hood back up and pulled the strings, covering her face with the felt teeth once more.

“I love you too, Elsa.” Anna said.

“Seriously speaking, though, it might be for the best if we keep your identities under wraps. Just because no one will recognize you on sight doesn't mean you're completely safe.”

Anna waved Honey off. “Nah, trust me, no one will ever think Elsa Winters is going out shopping. Especially in San Fransokyo in the middle of the day—on a Sunday, to boot.”

Honey Lemon nodded. “Doesn't get out much?”

“Nope. Not at all. God, when was the last time we went out shopping like this…?”

Elsa looked down and blushed.

Honey Lemon looked at her. “Elsa, when was the last time you ever went to a mall and it wasn't for business, like a promotional event?”

Silence.

“Oh, my _god,_ I read that you were an almost complete shut-in but I never realized it was _this_ bad. When was the last time you got out and enjoyed the sunshine? Maybe go out for a walk in the park, or just around the block?”

Anna rolled her eyes. “Uh, practically _never._ She had experimental solar-powered light bulbs installed in our offices, so she could get sunlight without having to, you know, step outside or stand next to a window looking out.”

Honey Lemon looked horrified. Elsa nervously fidgeted in place.

GoGo rolled up with the cart in tow. “What'd I miss?”

“Change of plans!” Honey Lemon cried as she stepped beside GoGo. “We're hitting the stores alone, while Elsa and Anna here are breaking off to go and enjoy themselves!”

GoGo nodded, having learned long ago that there was no point to asking “Why?”

“ _What?”_ Elsa sputtered. “But we were going shopping for clothes, right?”

“And we already have your measurements courtesy of Baymax!” Honey Lemon happily waved her phone about. “Besides, most of this is going to be necessities and everyday clothing—and I've already got a list of _so_ many things I know will just look _fantastic_ on you two!”

“Welp, we'll leave you two to it, then!” Anna looped her arm around Elsa's. “C'mon, I've got the perfect place to begin your first ever 'for fun' shopping trip!”

Anna paused and grinned while Honey Lemon took a commemorative picture, before she dragged off the helplessly flailing and protesting Elsa to who-knows-where.

* * *

“Is that…?”

“A paperback copy of 'The Ties That Bind' book 8, 'The Last Dance'? Yes, yes it is.” Anna held the book up to her sister's face. “You haven't read this yet, right?”

Elsa nodded slowly.

All around them, the rest of the bookstore paid little attention to the mismatched pair hanging out at the Children's Bestsellers section. Such was life in San Fransokyo.

“Want to go buy it?” Anna shook it enticingly.

Elsa shook her head. “I was planning to, and am going to, get an e-book copy.”

“Well, why do that when you could get it _right now?”_

“You know I only ever read digital.”

“That's because paperbacks are less convenient than your e-reader when you travel. You used to read books like these all the time, Elsa—real books, with paper, and ink. Don't you just want to tear open this plastic, smell the paper, listen to the sound the pages make when you turn them?”

Elsa started sweating. “You already own a copy of this.”

Anna smirked. “It got torched in incident #307 with the microwave and the fake dog tail, remember?”

Anna dropped the book. Elsa instinctively caught it. Now that she had the paperback in her hands, she couldn't resist looking at the cover: an ominous and dark scene, a massive ballroom with all of its stained glass windows shattered, moonlight illuminating the destruction.

“… I probably won't have time to read this.”

“Doesn't mean you shouldn't buy it! You know, so you already have it, just in case a miracle happens and you find some free time, and you don't waste any of it buying a copy. Because, you know, you already _own_ it.”

Elsa's hands shook.

Anna leaned into her ear and whispered, “They finally take care of the Root of Despair by--”

Elsa scurried off to the nearest counter, head bowed, the book protectively clutched to her chest. She bumped into someone and caused them both to drop what they were holding—as it turns out, they were buying a copy of 'The Last Dance,' too.

Elsa looked down at the two identical paperbacks on the floor, before turning up to the person she had crashed into. She blushed furiously, her eyes were wide open in horror.

“I'm so, so sorry!”

“Nah, it's okay!” They bent down, picked up the books, and smiled as they handed one of them back to Elsa. “Here. I knew I wasn't the only one who got this excited over Ties.”

Elsa carefully took the book back.

“I just _had_ to buy this after my friend spoiled one of the biggest parts. You know what Tia actually is...?”

Elsa's hands trembled. “What…?”

They chuckled. “I'm not going to spoil it for ya. Better get to reading, huh?” They waved goodbye and proceeded to a counter.

Elsa looked back down at the plastic wrapped book in her hands, then back up at the counter and the person they'd bumped into. They were already pulling out their wallet as the cashier scanned the book.

Anna stepped up behind Elsa and held out a wad of bills. “Do whatever you like with the change, but don't open the book just yet.”

Elsa took the money, mumbled “Okay,” then dashed over.

* * *

It was a familiar scene: the smell of freshly brewed coffee in the air, the alluring display of doughnuts and other sugary delights, the creamy browns of the brick-and-wood facades, topped off by that red-and-white sign:

“Tim Horton's”

Just stepping through the door made Elsa smile.

“I'll go find us a table, you go order our usual.” Anna said, casually taking Elsa's copy of 'The Last Dance' from her hands, and replacing with cash as she stepped away. “I'll be taking this, too. Go, actually talk to people face to face, socialize, be normal!”

Elsa's smile disappeared. Her frantic protests came out as incoherent, panicked sputtering.

“Two cafe mochas, half a dozen doughnuts!” Anna yelled over as she got further and further away. “I'm in the mood for Boston crème!”

Elsa glared at Anna, before turning to the line, her anger quickly replaced by fear. She tugged the strings of her monster hoodie, stepped in line, and proceeded to avoid as much conversation with anyone as possible.

She reached the counter, greeted the cashier, and gave her order. The transaction was done with as few words as possible, alongside a courteous “please,” and “thank you.”

The cashier was smiling and struggling not to laugh the whole time, but they never commented on the hoodie, so Elsa let it slide.

She trudged through the sea of tables and corner booths with a tray full of coffee and doughnuts, making a beeline to Anna as soon as she found her, taking care to dodge and sidestep by a wide, wide margin any and all obstacles and persons in her way.

“You're a douchesnozzle—more so than earlier!” Elsa said as she stepped up to their table, a four-seater somewhere in the middle of the store.

“Oh, hey, our orders! Thanks, Elsa.” Anna smiled.

Elsa rolled her eyes and carefully set the tray down on the table. She slipped into the seat across her sister, took one of the mugs of cafe mocha, and sipped it.

The warm liquid ran down her throat, and Elsa felt her anger melt away. Chocolate always made everything better.

“Isn't this nice? Hanging out in a Timmy's in the middle of the day, with chocolate, a good book, and someone you love?”

Elsa hummed in agreement.

“Happy to hear it! Because now, it's time for the piece the resistance, the one that'll make things perfect!” Anna cried as she shoved the doughnuts and her own coffee to the side, leaving a clear space in the middle of the table.

“It's pronounced 'pièce de résistance.'” Elsa said quietly, nervously watching her sister work.

“Whatever! What's important is that we actually do it.” Anna leaned forward, looking expectantly at Elsa.

Elsa looked back at Anna, then around at the dozens of people lounging about on the other tables or waiting in line. “Anna, what are you doing...?!”

Anna chuckled. “Here's a hint: it's something we've been wanting to do for a long, long time.”

Elsa turned bright red. Suddenly, it was extremely difficult to breath. “Anna, we can't possibly--”

Anna just smiled, closed her eyes, and puckered up her lips for a kiss.

Elsa whined softly, put down her mug, and slowly, reluctantly leaned in, her eyes squeezed shut.

Then the buzzing and the screaming started.


	8. Discovery

Elsa woke up in an unfamiliar room—most everything was pink; there was an abundance of colourful knicknacks ranging from bobble heads, novelty toys, and framed pictures; and it smelled like a combination of sugar cookies, tea, and lavender.

“Anna…?”

She felt a familiar warm, strong arms wrap around her and pull her in for a hug.

“Right here.” Anna said as she nuzzled her cheek against Elsa's.

Elsa smiled. “Anna…! I was--”

“Shh, I know. You were really worried; it was _really_ hard to not notice.”

Elsa looked around and realized over half the room had been covered in ice.

“Oh.”

“Don't worry! I made sure to remove anything that could be frost or water damaged!” Honey Lemon said. “Speaking of water, you want any? I left a pitcher, but, it, uh, got frozen.”

Elsa looked over to one of the bedside tables. There was a pitcher with a top shaped like a cat's head. The water inside had turned into a solid block of ice, with the glass beside it faring no better.

“I'll get a new one!” Anna said as she let go of her sister. “Oh, and Honey Lemon, you mind if we use your bedroom for a while longer? I'd _really_ like some alone time with Elsa.”

Honey nodded and smiled. “It's fine, I totally understand! You two use my room as long as you'd like. Besides, my couch is comfy, and it's not like it'll be the first time I've slept on it.” She chuckled to herself.

Anna and Elsa tried not to grin too wide.

* * *

Honey Lemon GoGo sat at the latter's kitchen table, a mug of tea, a cup of coffee, and a tablet between them.

On screen were news trackers and maps, keeping tabs on the robot attacks all over the city. The others were making good time with little trouble—whoever was responsible had focused on quantity and coverage, more than quality and lasting power.

“I feel really bad for Elsa and Anna.” Honey Lemon said. “This was supposed to be a fun, exciting time for them, a fresh start, bounding with opportunities, and then everything was just _ruined._ ”

“To be fair, nobody expects a robotic inquisition.” GoGo replied, never taking her eyes off the screen.

“True.” Honey sipped her tea. “You know what they need? Chocolate, and lots of it!” She stood up. “C'mon, you go get things ready, I'll go ask them which of my treats they like!”

“Just make them a batch of your brownies, that always works.”

“I know, but what if they like brownies slightly less than cookies, or muffins?” Honey Lemon said as she walked out of the kitchen. “Better make sure!”

GoGo shrugged and got to work opening cabinets, pulling open drawers, and setting ingredients and baking supplies on the counter. The tablet remained on the table, propped up and within sight.

SLAM!

“I didn't see anything!”

GoGo almost dropped a carton of eggs. She snapped her head to the hallway and saw Honey Lemon running back to the kitchen at full-tilt, her cheeks burning red.

GoGo frowned and silently asked Honey what happened with a look.

Honey Lemon laughed. It was painfully obvious it was fake. “Oh, you know, I just saw Elsa and Anna in a, uh, compromising position!”

GoGo opened her mouth to speak.

“You know, 'compromising' like they just accidentally got into an awkward position that can be _very_ easily misconstrued as something _completely_ different! They weren't actually doing it! You know, the different thing, because it's all just a horrible misunderstanding and--”

“Honey.”

Honey Lemon forced a smile. “… Yes..?”

“Did you walk in on them?”

Honey Lemon's smile disappeared. “… Yes.”

GoGo set the carton of eggs on the counter. “I need to talk to those two right now.”

Honey's eyes widened. “What? _No!”_

GoGo stopped mid-step.

“I mean, no, they might still be in shock, and now's a totally terrible time to--”

“You're okay with this, aren't you?”

“What?!” Honey Lemon's voice cracked. _“No!_ Absolutely not! I just think if we should wait and get to know them better, you know? Slowly earn their trust, see things from their perspective, and you don't believe a single word that is coming out of my mouth right now, do you?”

GoGo shook her head.

Honey Lemon sighed.

“Honey, look, I know this whole…” GoGo squeezed her eyes shut. “… Thing, with Anna and Elsa is a big fantasy of yours, but this isn't fiction—this is reality. They have a problem. A really big one. And what they're doing isn't healthy. At all.”

Honey Lemon whined. “Fine, I get your point… let's go.”

The two of them made their way out of the kitchen and back to Honey's bedroom. Honey Lemon looked wistfully at the door, while GoGo knocked on it.

“Anna, Elsa, we need to talk. Now.”

There was a long, awkward silence.

“Okay, just give us time to get dressed!” Anna said.

Honey Lemon's eyes widened, her mouth falling open, the blush returning to her cheeks.

GoGo stared at the door with a similar expression, sans the blush.

“… Seriously?”

* * *

Elsa and Anna sat on one side of Honey's kitchen table, a mug of hot chocolate each. Elsa fidgeted and sweated, her drink rapidly cooling and freezing in her hands; Anna soothingly rubbed her sister's knee under the table.

Honey and GoGo were on the other. Honey Lemon gave Anna and Elsa hopeful, reassuring smiles, while GoGo just looked at them, her expression serious and unreadable.

The tablet rested between them. Robotic forces were still terrorizing the city, but there was little sign of the rest of the Big Hero 6 needing reinforcements any time soon.

“How long has this been going on?” GoGo asked calmly.

Elsa looked down. “More than a decade. It started when we were kids.”

“Have you seen professional help?”

“Yes, the both of us.”

“You know this is _wrong,_ then?”

Elsa paused, and sighed. “Yes.”

“And yet you still do it. Why?”

Elsa looked up to the ceiling. “It's complicated.”

“Look, it’s a long story, can we please just leave it at ‘We’re sisters who kiss, make out and have sex’?” Anna asked.

“No.”

“Pretty please?” Anna smiled hopefully.

GoGo remained stone-faced.

Elsa looked at Anna. “Look, Anna, Honey and GoGo have been incredibly civil about this, along with being extremely generous to us—they deserve the full story, at the least.”

Anna sighed. “Fine. We'll tell them.”

Elsa looked back to Honey and GoGo, GoGo silently asked Elsa to start.

“I've always had my powers. Not quite as powerful as they are now, but I was still able to turn the old mansion's ballroom into a giant snowy playground.”

“We had a lot of great times there.” Anna nodded, a dreamy look on her face.

“Yeah…” Elsa said, smiling. “It almost ended after I accidentally hurt Anna.” Her smile disappeared. “She… she was okay afterward, but I locked myself into my room after that. Try to learn more about my powers and avoid Anna at all costs...”


	9. Exposition

There was a familiar knocking on Elsa’s bedroom door.

“Hey Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?”

Elsa looked up from her computer, over her shoulder to the shut door, and sighed. “No, Anna, go away.”

“You really just going to spend all day on the internet again?”

“Yes. Please... just... leave me alone, Anna.”

“Okay, bye…”

Elsa frowned and sank a little further into her seat. She returned to her research, and idly scrolled through yet more articles. A few minutes later, her phone buzzed with a new message from Anna.

_Hey Elsa, where do you go to find out how thick the doors are in our house?”_

“Try the carpenters in town, the whole mansion’s locally made.”

_“Okay, thanks, bye.”_

A few minutes later, she got another text.

_“Hey Elsa, where do we keep the spare robot parts again?”_

“Try the basement, Anna.”

_“Okay, thanks, bye.”_

A third arrived just as she ran another obscure Google search.

_“Hey Elsa, where do we keep the tools?”_

“Try the garage. The power tools are under lock and key, though.”

_“Darn. Oh well, thanks, bye.”_

Elsa frowned. “Anna, what are you doing?”

_“Getting you out of your room.”_

Elsa paused. “How, exactly?”

_“I don’t know.”_

“How do you not know?”

_“I’m going somewhere with this. I don’t know where, exactly, but I’m going somewhere with this.”_

Elsa sighed and continued typing. “I see. When exactly will you know when you get there?”

_“Maybe a few hours, probably a day, three at the worst.”_

“Okay, thanks.”

_“You’re welcome, bye.”_

After another hour of fruitless searches and aimless articles, Elsa shut down her computer and went for a nap. She woke up to another message from Anna.

 _“Hey Elsa, are you standing in front of your door? Because if you are, you should really, really,_ really _stand far back or the side of it.”_

“Anna, what are you doing?”

_“Better if I show you. Are you ready?”_

Elsa gauged the distance between her bed and the door.

“Yes. Now what is it?”

CRACK!

A fist made of spare Arendelle robot parts punched straight through the wood with a shower of splinters. It was pulled back, and Anna reached in with her own hand, opening the locked door from the inside.

Elsa just stared as her little sister calmly walked in and waved.

 _“Now_ do you want to build a snowman?”

Elsa wrenched her gaze over to the machine Anna had built, still faintly humming. “Anna… did you just do all this, for me?”

“Yep!” Anna nodded happily, “You’re my sister, Elsa! I love you, and because of that, I’m not just going to let you lock yourself away in your room forever! What kind of life is that? _Especially_ because you can’t go outside and make a snowman.”

Elsa blinked, tears forming in her eyes. She rocketed off her bed and towards Anna, lunging at her sister and hugging her as tightly as she could.

Anna grinned. “So does this mean we're going to build a snowman now?”

* * *

“I never locked myself away after that. I learned something very important about my powers, too: Anna's love keeps it under control. So long as I'm with her, I'm never at risk of suddenly freezing an entire block or turning someone into a living statue.”

 _“Aww,_ how sweet!” Honey Lemon swooned.

“So you hooked up when you were _kids?”_

Elsa winced. “Oh, goodness, no! That was after puberty. My powers, as you might have guessed, are affected by my mood. And when you add hormones to that, things kind of get… uh...”

“Really, really, really friggin' insane.”

“... Yes, that. I started gradually losing control of my powers once more. I almost hurt Anna again with a barrage of icicles when, uh, I…”

“She walked in on me while I was topless.”

“… Yeah. Fortunately it missed by a long shot, but after that, Anna locked the door and we immediately had a conversation about what was going on.

 _“... Un_ fortunately, Anna was still topless.”

* * *

“Elsa? You alright? You look sick.”

Elsa blushed and looked away. “I’m fine, Anna.”

“Really?” Anna leaned in close—uncomfortably close, enough that Elsa had a much better view of her bare chest than earlier. “You don’t look too good. Your face is all red, too, and you’re shaking and sweating a lot."

“… Anna, please, I’m fine…!”

“Huh. Now your voice is all funny. Elsa, we really gotta call a doctor, this sounds se—“

“No!”

An explosion of frost erupted from Elsa, coating Anna's spare robot parts, sports equipment, and discarded clothes and underwear in a thin layer of frost. Anna herself was magically spared from the worst of it, only shivering and in shock from the sudden drop in temperature.

Along with another, very obvious effect from the cold.

Elsa's look of abject horror changed into wide eyed surprised.

 _“W-woah,_ okay! Definitely should have put a shirt on before all this! You okay, Elsa?”

Elsa choked.

Anna frowned in worry. She looked at her sister: shaking, flushed red, sweating...

Anna blinked. “Elsa, are you _turned on_ right now?”

Elsa's eyes frantically darted to the floor, away from any inch Anna. Her lips moved but no sound came out. A thin bed of ice slowly formed underneath her feet.

Anna chuckled and crawled over to her sister. “Don’t worry, Elsa, just leave it all to me…” She smiled.

* * *

“If love thaws, then sex is a flamethrower.” Anna nodded sagely.

Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat and stared at the table. “... Yes… very effective indeed.”

GoGo looked at them with an unreadable expression.

Honey Lemon looked simultaneously scandalized and giddy.

“You have to understand, it was supposed to be one time thing. I started dating immediately after that, tried to find my 'One' that wasn't also my sister.

“I tried, very hard. Abstained from Anna for an entire month… did a lot of things I'm not proud of, made a lot of poor decisions in haste, stressed myself out by just focusing on someone that could keep my powers under control, rather than just enjoying myself, like I was supposed to.

“My powers got, uh... 'pent up' during that time. And they got a tad… unpredictable, alongside making their displeasure very, very, _very_ known.”

“Like how?” GoGo asked.

“Oh, she accidentally froze a guy's dick while giving him a handjob.”

GoGo stared.

Honey Lemon's mouth formed a small "o."

Elsa blushed and quietly sipped her mug of chocolate.

“He was fine afterward! All that blood helped keep it from, you know, falling off. And he even agreed to keep the secret! Kristoff's cool like that.” Anna nodded and sipped her chocolate. "Oh, woops, wasn't supposed to tell you that..."

“Moving on! ... I failed to find someone new before my powers went even more out of control than they were before my and Anna's, uh… 'first time.' So we decided to do it again, just to buy me more time to go out and find someone, _without_ accidentally freezing them or turning the general area into a winter wasteland.

“Months turned into years, and no one ever 'clicked' quite like Anna. She really was everything I could ever need. And after the accident that… killed our parents… she was all I had left.”

The four fell silent for a few moments.

“After that, dating was completely out of the question. Though my parents were firm believers in delegation, they alone handled several key systems, and even owned actual secret codes only a scant few people knew. To say I was busy was an understatement.

“I wanted to stop dating my sister, believe me! But by this point, it wasn't a question of chemistry between potential dates so much as it was a question of if I could squeeze enough time in for dates, keep my powers in check amidst all that stress, and miraculously find another 'One' that knew me like Anna did.

“And, well, with other, more pressing concerns, dating other people just sort of fell to the wayside. And eventually I realized: I didn't really care anymore.

“I love Anna. I love her as a sister, and as my lover.” Elsa looked to Anna and smiled, reaching over to grab her hand, and hold them both up for Honey and GoGo to see. “And I'm not about to let _anyone,_ or _anything_ stop me."

 _“Awww!_ _Foto, foto, foto!_ I _have_ to capture this moment!”

Elsa blushed and smiled, while Anna just grinned and beamed for the camera.

GoGo sat with her empty mug, quietly stewing. “So you say screwing your sister keeps you from turning San Fransokyo into Popsicle City?”

“That's an extremely blunt, inaccurate, and even offensive way to put it! … But yes... yes it does." Elsa looked down at her mug. "There's a lot more to it than just the sex, you know...”

GoGo sighed. “Fine. Go ahead. For the record I'm still not okay with this but if it keeps the city and other people safe… fine."

Elsa and Anna smiled.

“Thank you.” Elsa said. “Also, sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, but as you might have guessed, I'm, uh--”

“Go ahead! It's not like we don't change the sheets constantly, right, GoGo?” Honey Lemon chuckled and elbowed her girlfriend in the side.

GoGo blushed and glared at her.

 _“Thank you.”_ Elsa said, before she rocketed up from her seat, and scampered back to Honey's bedroom, Anna following suit.

“That was really nice of you, GoGo.” Honey Lemon said after the sisters were gone.

GoGo grunted, and looked down at her mug.

Honey Lemon got up from her seat and walked to the counter, the baking supplies still set out and awaiting use or storage. “And for that, I'm going to bake you some of my famous brownies!”

GoGo smiled.


End file.
